Coaxial cables typically consist of a central conductor which is surrounded by a metallic outer conductor. An insulator separates the central conductor from the outer conductor, and an insulating jacket covers the outer conductor. The outer conductor is usually in one of two forms, either a copper braid or an aluminum sheath.
Coaxial cables of this type are used broadly, especially in cable television applications. The coaxial cable provides for high quality transportation of signals. In order to effectively use the cables, a connector must be fitted to at least one end of the cable. A connector, in order to be practical, must provide for a reliable mechanical and electrical connection as well as being simple to install and use. It is further desirable that the connector positively release the center conductor upon disassembly and that the connector hold the cable stationary during twisting of the clamp nut.